First Kiss
by Princess Luna
Summary: Princess Luna and Eric have their first kiss!! Luna is not a cat in this story!


First Kiss

It's funny, after a relationship of over a year Luna and Eric still haven't kissed. Although there had been many things that hadn't let them. 

Luna was visiting Eric in Isben. Luna and Eric were walking in the garden. When suddenly the ground started to shake. Luna fell and hit her head on a rock lying on the ground. When Eric saw blood, he rushed towards her. Then he knelt down beside her, and took her in her arms and said 'Luna wake up! Wake up.' When she didn't answer, or even open her eyes he took her in his arms and ran into his castle. 

There the doctor looked at her. It took him forever to stop the bleeding. She lost so much blood that there was fear she wouldn't make it. When the bleeding did stop Eric was allowed into the room where she was sleeping, or rather unconscious. He waited there beside her for 5 hours, until she finally woke up. 

'Eric! Eric!' she woke up saying that.  
'Its ok Luna, I'm here, everything will be ok.'  
'Eric, the ground was shaking and I fell, but where am I?' She said.  
'You hit your head Luna, it was bleeding and I so I brought you here. But everything's fine now. Don't worry.'  
'I know, but why was the ground shaking? There aren't any earthquakes in Isben?' she said.  
'I know that Princess, but don't worry about that now, rest, I'm taking care of that now.'  
'What do you mean? What caused it?'  
'Shhh… rest now, you'll feel better in the morning. I'll tell you if I find out anything.'  


After that Luna fell asleep. Although it wasn't peaceful, because she was often woken by the throbbing pain from her head. Although every time she woke up, she saw Eric sitting right there, holding her hand. Because of this she was able to get back to sleep. 

The next morning she woke up and found Eric sleeping next to her on the chair. She smiled at him; he had stayed awake all night, and didn't want to wake him. She then saw Eric open his eyes. 

'Darling, go to sleep if you want I'm ok now.' Luna said. 'Luna I can't.'  
'Why not?' She said laughing, 'I'm fine.'  
'No you're not. I said I'd tell you everything I found out so I'm going to tell you something I found out last night.'  
'What is it?'  
'You know the ground started to shake? Well, they were actually some evil creatures digging underneath us. They were after you, we don't know why yet, although soldiers have been sent out everywhere to try and find out why.'  
'You don't think they wanted to hurt me do you Eric?'  
'No! Of course not! How could you even say a thing like that?' He replied soothingly. 'I promise you, even if they had wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have let them. As long as I'm with you they won't be able to touch you.'  
'Ok, I trust you then' Luna said. 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

A week later Luna had fully recovered and was out in the hills with Eric. He hadn't wanted to leave the castle for fear that Luna might relapse again. She finally convinced him to take her by not speaking to him for a day. 

They were sitting there having a picnic when they were attacked! Eric took Luna's hand and they tried to run, but were surrounded. 

'Well, you must be the Princess Luna.' One of the creatures said, 'You must come with us now, willingly, or we will take you by force.'  
'You can't take her!' Eric said.  
'And who might you be… oh yes the famous Prince Eric, the love of the Princess' life.' The creature said, ' What makes you think we can't take her from you? You're just a weakling, not even strong enough to wound one of us.'  


With this Eric ran towards the creature with his sword, but the creature took out a strange looking device, looking almost like a pen, and shot a laser out of it directed towards Eric. When the laser reached Eric, he fell to his knees, and then fell to the ground. Moaning from the pain. 

'No! Eric!' Luna screamed and ran towards Eric. 

But she was taken hold of by her arms; two creatures took one arm each, and held her back. In front of her eyes they tortured Eric for the longest time, then stopped when he was nearly dead. All the while Luna watched them screaming and crying, trying to get to Eric. After they stopped torturing Eric, they flew off with Luna. 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

At nightfall, when Luna and Eric hadn't returned, Maria and Montes, sent scouts out to find them. When the scouts brought Eric back his parents were in shock. They rushed towards Eric. When he was able to speak he told them what had happened. After that Eric was taken to his bedroom to be taken care of by the doctors. 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

The creatures took Luna to a dark planet. Where there seemed to be no life at all, and if any only the evil creatures like the ones who had kidnapped her. They took her to an icy palace where she was pushed into a room. 

She looked around and couldn't figure out where she was. Then the creatures came in and tied her up. And left her in a chair in middle of the room. Then another creature, probably the king, came in. He walked around the chair three times, all the while Luna and he stared at each other. Then he stopped right in front of her. 

'Who are you! You wretched creature! Are you the one who ordered those monsters to almost kill Eric and then kidnap me?' Luna asked yelling furiously.  
'Why yes I am the one who told those monsters to do that. But I don't think I would call myself a wretched creature. I am King Latomes. Do you know why I told those monsters to kidnap you?  
'Why, To ask for ransom… to have an excuse to rage war on the Planets Starneko and Isben? What else would something like you want?'   
'Aww, now there you are mistaken. I didn't have you kidnapped for any of those reasons. I just wanted to see you here. You know I have had a, lets call it a crush on you for many years now.'  
'What! When did you ever see me? I don't recall ever meeting you. Besides you're out of your mind if you think this is the any way to tell a girl that you have a crush on her! First, having her love tortured in front of her eyes, and then having her thrown into a room and binded to a chair, not even being able to move.' Luna screamed.  
'Well, it might now be your way, but in my planet many girls would think it romantic to have someone go through so much just to see them.'  
'Romantic? Romantic! Your planet is mad! Why, I don't care if you were a king or a god! I will never have anything to do with you!'  
'Why is that so? Then you will simply remain here until you change your mind. You will not receive food, water, light, or anything. Wait what am I saying! You won't be here you'll be down in the Prison.' He turned and left, his maroon cape trailing behind him.  


He whispered something to the guards at the gates. When he left the guards came towards her and took her from the chair, still binded, and escorted her to the Prison. There she was totally binded with chains to a pole in middle of the room. She couldn't move. The guards left, then someone else came in with something in his hand. 'What could it be?' she wondered. Then in the one ray of light coming in from the window she saw the shadow of what looked like a lock… 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Eric, the next day, sat in his room staring out his window. His father Montes came in. When he saw his son he watched him for awhile then came and sat beside him. 'We'll find her Eric. Don't worry.' Montes said.  
'But Father what if we can't? I could have saved her… but I didn't' What if she's in trouble? What if she's in pain? I promised her I wouldn't let those creatures do anything to her.' Eric said.  
'Son, you couldn't do anything, you were alone, and not strong enough to fight them'   


With that he patted his son on the shoulder and started to go out of the room. He knew anything he said couldn't mend a broken heart. 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Luna woke the next day. She was still chained to the pole. And yes, the lock had been used to make the chains even tighter. She was told that it was by the orders, of his majesty, King Latomes, that the chains would be tightened the next night, and also she would feel incredible pain if she didn't marry King Latomes. 

She was in so much pain, from the cuts, and scrapes she had from the sharp chains and the pieces of jagged pebbles and glass on the ground. She thought of her situation and started to cry. She thought of Eric and what they had done him. Was he ok? Had he been found? Then she thought of what would happen to her parents when they found out. How could she have caused them so much grief? Then she thought of herself and wondered if she would ever be able to escape. She tried to move, but found that the chains had only become tighter. Someone must have tightened them while she was asleep. 

She saw a face in the window at the door. It was King Latomes. He asked her if she was ready to give in yet, but she replied, 'I told you, you will never have me! I'm in love with Eric, and he will rescue me.' To this he laughed and left. He came back every hour and she said the same thing, he again laughed. 

That night the man, with the whip came again, but left sooner than he had the night before. She again fell asleep… 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

After the visit from his father, Eric was informed that they had news on Luna's whereabouts. It was a couple hours later when he finally got to meet a witness. This witness, who shall remain anonymous, said that he had seen someone flying in the sky towards another planet, carrying a girl who might have been screaming. They took her to the planet of King Latomes. Once Eric found this out he told the General of the Army, to go to battle, if needed, to rescue the Princess of StarNeko, Princess Luna. 

Once they reached the planet of King Latomes, Eric looked around. He saw the castle and once knew Luna was there. He commanded the army to come with him to the castle. They reached there and found that one of the guards was willing to help them save Princess Luna. 

'You are willing to help us?' Eric asked the creature.  
'Yes I am, my name is Helsta. The Princess is in the prison. The King ordered her to be taken down there and chained. She hasn't had any food or water for the past two days, Your Highness.'   
'What!? She hasn't been given water or food!! But why, what did she do to Latomes?'  
'You see, Latomes has a 'crush' on the Princess and wants her to marry him. When she refused saying she would never marry him, and that she was already in love with someone else he had her taken into the prison. He told the guards, including me, that until she married him, or when she died, is the only time she is to be unchained.' Helsta said.  
'That means she's in greater danger than I had assumed. Is there any way you could give Luna a note for me Helsta?'  
'Yes, just give it to me and I'll be able to give it to her.'  


With that, Eric took out a piece of paper and wrote a note just a couple lines long, so that Luna knew that help was on its way… 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Helsta entered the room where Luna was chained. She was still crying, and she looked up. 

'What do you want now? Latomes knows I won't marry him.' Luna said.  
'Your highness, I have a note from you from the Prince Eric.' Helsta whispered.  
'Oh, I'm sorry I spoke so inappropriately to you.' Luna continued, 'May I read it?'  
'Yes, of course.' Helsta gave it to her and left.  


The letter read:_ Princess, I'm sorry about letting you be taken. I'm here now with an army. We will get you out tonight. And then, maybe it'll be the end for us._

The end for us? What did he mean? Luna was so confused then she heard a voice at the door. She hid the note and pretended to be asleep. It was Latomes, he said that they were to be ready for a surprise attack could come at any time. 

Luna hearing this started to become worried. What if they find Eric and his army? She decided there was only one thing to do… wait. 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Eric was able to get into the back of the castle with Helsta's help. There he found the King in the throne room. 

'So we finally meet Prince Eric, the one who has stolen my love's heart.' Latomes said.  
'You idiot! How can you let your love starve and go without water for two days? If you really loved her you would be kind to her.' Eric said.  
'Why, she refused me that's why. If she had come into my arms I would have showed her my, better side.'  
'Well; now it's definite. You'll never have her. I'm taking her with me tonight.' Eric said.  
'Really? Is that so?' At that time the guards from Isben who had accompanied Eric into the castle, and the guards at the doors of Latomes' throne room ran towards each other. All of a sudden they heard a yell.  
'No!' Latomes yelled, 'This is between the Prince and I, we will duel tonight, a duel to the death.'  
'So be it.' Eric replied.  


They both took their swords out and got ready to fight… 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

All the while, Luna had no idea what was happening. She just wondered about what Eric had meant by saying, it might be the end. Then it hit her! Eric had said that he'd never let anything happen to her while he was by her side. Something had happened to her, and knowing Eric he'd feel guilty. Would that guilt allow him to leave her? 

At that, she started to cry once again. How could he leave her? How? Didn't he love her? 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

The duel was near its end, for both opponents were wounded. Then Eric took one step towards Latomes, and stabbed him in the heart. Eric left Latomes there to die, and then went to find Luna. 

He found the prison cell where Luna was chained and at once broke the locks. Luna rushed into his arms. Then looked up at him. 

'What do you mean it might be the end for us?' She asked with a weak voice, quiet enough to be a whisper.  
'We can talk about that later, first we'll get back to Isben, and you must eat something.' Eric replied.  


©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Back in Isben, Luna met Montes, Maria, and Koeneka, and Anjes, her parents. Then Eric took her to the dining hall and fed her himself. Then once she had eaten all she could he took her to her bedroom. 

'Now we must talk.' Luna said looking at Eric.  
'Why now? Can't we wait a little longer? I want to savor each and every precious moment before…'  
'Before what? Have you not told me something Eric? We promised we'd always be honest to each other.'  
'Yes honest, and so I'll tell you now. You have no idea how much I was tormented by letting you be kidnapped, when I promised you you'd be safe. I've been thinking, maybe it would be best if you didn't see me. You deserve someone who can protect you, someone better than me.'  
'What? I've told you before Eric. I love you, and if you and I were ever separated I'd die! How can you even think I've me leaving you? Never!'  
'If you don't leave, than I'll leave you, my lady. I love you too, and that is why I want us to part. So that you can live safely, with someone who can protect you.'  
'No! I will never leave. If you leave I will only come running after you. You tried to save me Eric, but then Those creatures were to powerful. I saw with my own eyes what they did to you. You had no chance against them.'   
'Yes and that is why I'm leaving.' Eric said. He started towards the door.  
'No!' Luna screamed. She took the sword, which was tied around Eric's waist, 'Leave me now, and I will kill myself. As God as my witness, Eric, I will kill myself the second you leave this room.'  
'Luna!' Eric said taking the sword from her hands, 'I won't allow it, but I am leaving.'  


At that second Luna took a dagger that was on her table, every royal carries one in case they're in danger, and tried to kill herself. Eric seeing this rushed towards her just before it was to late. 

'Now, I know you're serious. You've won Princess. I won't leave you.' 

With those words Eric took her into his arms and kissed her. It was their first kiss. Luna was lost in this kiss and forgot about everything… 

[Back!][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kitty_angel2/FanFics/index.html



End file.
